Continuity, Part 2
by Arctimon
Summary: The continuance of the continuance! It's time for a whole new bunch of one-shots dedicated to this set of new episodes as they come out. WILL contain spoilers! The final chapter, Hard Day's Night (with the Captain, the Cruzes, and Karmi), is now up!
1. The Write Direction

_**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 The Series is owned by Disney Animation. I don't own fanfiction . net. Or the other universe's._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Write Direction**_

"I don't understand how she can do all of this."

Hiro Hamada was once again staring at his computer screen, the night trudging on without him. But he wasn't doing homework, or even looking for another project to do for school.

Nah, he was doing something far more dangerous.

"Like...how many stories can you make of yourself with Captain Cutie?"

Reading fanfiction.

It started out as morbid curiosity more than anything. All of his friends had tried to be helpful in getting his creative writing project done, but all of their examples were just an extension of Karmi's story. After dispensing of Noodle Burger Boy that day and coming to an internal realization, he had been able to complete his project and hand it in to Professor Granville.

He had gone up to his room to go to bed that night, but the computer screen was almost toying with him. And so, despite his head telling him no, he had opened up the internet and clicked on one of his bookmarks.

Thank goodness he could modify the color of the website to whatever he wanted, because Hiro wouldn't be able to stand the bright pink that Karmi had on her profile otherwise.

Hiro had read one of her stories before, but that was under different pretenses. He was just trying to figure her out back then.

...Well, he was _still_ trying to figure her out, but at least they knew more about each other now.

Including the fact that she had an unhealthy obsession with Captain Cutie. AKA him. Not that she knew that, of course.

It looked like Karmi had made an update to her picnic story, which was the one he looked over when she was staying at his house. How she was able to continue with something as simple as a picnic in a sunny field he would never understand. In either case, it looked like his friends had already commented on it earlier today:

_HoneySweetLemonSour, chapter 2  
__Ahhh! So adorable! This is awesome!_

_GottaGoGoFast, chapter 2  
__I'm just here because HL told me to. But good job, nonetheless._

_XxLazerBladexX, chapter 2  
__Great story! By the way, how do you change your username? Fred made this for me, and I can't find how to edit it._

_Fredilicious24, chapter 2  
__KARMUTIE SHIPPERS UNITE!_

_Baymax, chapter 2  
__Your writing skills are admirable. Please continue with the literature at your convenience._

Hiro's head snapped back to his robot, who was currently charging in his case. He shook his head in annoyance. "That's the last time I let Fred browse the internet on Baymax."

He was the only one who hadn't bothered to make a profile. It was good that his friends were supporting Karmi as a member of the gang, but this whole...thing...just wasn't his cup of tea. Writing in general wasn't something that came easy to him.

But he could still appreciate the effort. In the comfort of his own home. Without her ever knowing.

Hiro's phone vibrated next to the mouse. Strange, it was almost eleven at night. Who was texting him at this point in time? He looked down to see the icon: the long-haired girl with a dog filter on her face, acting surprised that her picture was being taken.

_So what did you get on your creative writing project, GB?_

He narrowed his eyes at the screen. "What?" he whispered to himself. He poked his finger at the phone to type out his response: _What the heck is GB?_

Her response came through quickly.

_Genius Boy. It saves me time over typing it out._

Hiro rolled his eyes to no one. "Sorry I asked."

He pushed the phone away slightly, not really wanting to continue the conversation. However, Karmi apparently had other ideas; his phone continued to vibrate for a full minute before he plucked it off of the desk and brought it up to his face.

_TELL ME  
__TELL ME  
__TELL ME  
__TELL ME  
__TELL ME  
__TELL ME_

"Unbelievable." Hiro craned his head back as the texts kept flying in. His fingers went on the keyboard as quickly as he could.

_I got an A, OK? Happy now?_

The loading bubble went away, and for a moment, he thought he had been granted a reprieve.

_Oh._

"What?" Hiro said as he typed it out. "Disappointed that I didn't fail?"

_No._ Karmi responded. _I just didn't think you'd be able to do it, that's all._

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Karmi."

Hiro went back to his computer, finishing reading through the page he was on. He had to get through this now, or else he wasn't going to be able to get to bed.

_Soooo what are you doing up this late?_

_Reading,_ he replied.

_What? You? Read? I am shocked!_

He started typing on his computer, occasionally stabbing his index finger at his phone. Once he was fully done typing out his sentences, he went back to his cell and finished.

_I do read, you know. Textbooks and all that._

Hiro clicked his mouse and got up from his chair. Now he was done, and it was time for bed. He loaded up his toothbrush and shoved it in his mouth, but not before continuing his thought.

_What are YOU doing up, anyway? Isn't it past your bedtime?_

He didn't even get a chance to spit out the suds before Karmi answered.

_I was hit by a sudden burst in inspiration. Fanfiction waits for no one, GB._

_Yeah, I'm sure your adoring fans will appreciate it all the same, _Hiro replied.

_I can tell you're being sarcastic all the way from my bed._

Hiro put his toothbrush away and walked to his mattress, flopping down onto it. He didn't want to think about her being in a bed, especially after-

Yup, caught himself there. His heart started beating faster just at the thought of it. Shaking his head, Hiro sent another text.

_I'm going to bed. Got done with what I was doing. You probably should too. Granville's probably going to give us a pop quiz or something._

Hiro's head hit the pillow, ready to lull himself off into sleep. He looked up to see her response.

_I am. Just one last thing._

The three circles stayed on the screen for an awfully long time. He just wanted them to load whatever diatribe she was going to say to him before the clock struck midnight. Finally, the next message popped up.

Only it wasn't a message.

It was a screenshot of her fanfiction profile, under the tab of her latest chapter uploaded that day. There was a list of comments left on the story, starting with the most recent one.

The one that was uploaded about three minutes ago, Hiro guessed:

_Hiro4Hire, chapter 2  
__I don't normally comment on these things (or really at all), but something about this just...clicked for me. You're a really good writer, and I hope I can find the time to sit down and read the rest of your stories. Keep doing what you're doing, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

Before he could even process what was happening, Karmi followed that up with one last text.

_Have a good night...Hiro4Hire. ;-P_

Hiro blinked twice, staring at the screen name he had made up in about two seconds. "There...there was suppose to be an 'e' there." He brought up his keyboard and pointed to both of the keys. "They're not even near each other."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So...by popular demand (or maybe just because I wanted to do it), we have **Continuity...Part 2**! If you're new to this sort of thing, I would suggest going to read my first **Continuity**, where I basically do short fics right after the new episodes have aired. It's really nice for exercising the brain, and also for possibly turning said brain into mush.

And the whole bed thing? Can't talk about that. That's coming up in the other story I'm currently on, **Overnight. **You should read that story as well.

As for the comment that Hiro left? I'll just leave that to your imagination. :)

I am going to be changing a couple of things from the first **Continuity**. The main thing is that these one-shots will probably be a little shorter compared to the first batch, just because I'm planning on updating **Overnight** this week as well. Last time, I put **Part-Time** on hiatus for a bit while I was working on the one-shots. That won't be the case here; the uploads will still happen together.

The schedule's still up in the air as of now, and that's the second change. I do want to give "Candlelit" (Chapter 6 of **Overnight**) the proper exposure, so I may upload that on Friday by itself, and push back the one-shot of "City of Monsters, Pt. 2" and "Mini-Maximum Trouble" back to Saturday and Sunday, respectively. This will also depend on how _good_ the episodes are, and if they're as good as I think they will be (at least the first one), then who knows what'll happen?

Well, now that I've yakked your ear off, please read and review, if you like. Until next time, everyone.


	2. Part Of Something Bigger

_**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney Animation. I sure hope Liv gets owned in the next episode for everything she's done. Including what's down below. Spoilers ahead._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Part of Something Bigger**_

All could she think about was running as fast as she could. As fast as her legs would carry her.

She ran into the Biotech Lab, panting heavily. The posters on the wall were just a blur to her as she tore down the hallway, slipping on the floor as she rounded the corner.

Finally, she hit the door to her lab and opened it. She dove underneath her desk, curling her legs up to her body as close as she could.

Now safe, at least for the time being, Karmi sat alone in the dark. And as she settled in, all of the thoughts that were lingering just behind her caught up to her brain.

How could she do this? How could Liv do that to her?

Liv had approached her after Karmi came with news that she had made a breakthrough on the parasite project. As soon as she mentioned Hiro's name, the woman exchanged a look with her assistant Chris, who had walked over behind her. Liv congratulated her on the progress, and mentioned something about a promotion.

Karmi was excited, but that had lasted about two seconds before Liv's smile went from warm to evil. She was confused as to what was going on. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she had asked.

Her suspicions had been correct, because before she knew it, something was being stabbed into her neck, Karmi screaming the entire way.

She had managed to break free, or maybe it was because Chris just let her go. It didn't matter; she had to get away.

Her dream job had turned into a nightmare. Her entire life was getting destroyed before her eyes. She was told she would be a part of something bigger than herself. She didn't realize it would make her a monster.

And it didn't feel like there was anything she could do.

Karmi's hand ran down her leg, grazing her phone. Wait. There _was_ something she could do.

Karmi struggled to get her cell out of her pocket. Her hands were shaking so bad she was barely able to get to her contacts. She spent almost a full minute looking for his name before she realized it wasn't under H.

"I need to change that...providing I get out of this," she muttered.

She hit his name and brought the phone to her face, hearing the other end ring.

"Come on. Pick up. Pick up."

Thankfully, it only rang once, and Hiro picked up, his head showing up on the screen. Without even giving him a chance to respond, she yelped out at him.

"You were right about Liv!"

"_What?"_ Hiro's face got closer to the screen. "_Wa-wa-wait. What's going on?"_

"She just went crazy and turned on me," Karmi whispered in a panic. "I ran. I'm hiding at school."

It seemed that no other explanation was needed, as Hiro sat up from whatever he was sitting on. "_I'll be right there." _He ended the call, leaving her staring at her blank screen.

Karmi put her cell away, resuming the fetal position. She wasn't sure what he was going to be able to do, but seeing a familiar face calmed her down a little bit.

Why _had_ she called him anyway? Why she didn't call 911? Or the police? Why him?

Her brain knew very well why. It was because he was the person at the front of her mind. He was the one that she had spent the evening with, working on a solution to the parasynths. The work was hard, but they had found their breakthrough.

And they didn't even fight once. They smiled at each other. They exchanged a few laughs. Heck, she even punched his shoulder in jest.

She _punched his shoulder_. When did she ever do that to anyone?

Karmi narrowed her brow. Oh yeah. She had punched him senseless when she thought he was going to rescue Aspen from the Deep Marine Discovery. She had almost slapped him when they were stuck in Sub Level 9.

She remembered that she had also hugged him out of excitement of the experiment's success. And she had enjoyed that. And it looked like he had too.

She wiped her eyes, the liquid threatening to escape. Why was she so mean to him? He was the only person who paid her any attention. That appreciated her intelligence. That actually went out of his way to include her in things.

"I am so sorry, Hiro," she whispered. "If I get out of this, I'm going to make it up to you. I swear."

A loud bang came from outside, and she huddled closer to the wall as the ground started to shake. She didn't dare look outside to see what it was. It couldn't be anything good.

But just as her curiosity was getting the better of her, the lab door swooshed open, and the silhouette of a person walked through, fiddling with his sweatshirt. "Karmi!"

"Hiro?"

The boy ran over to the desk and bent down, his hands on his knees. "Liv's outside."

She couldn't believe he actually showed up, but her brain couldn't stop to think about that. "What now?" she gasped.

Hiro glanced over at the door, and then turned back to her. "We'll...find a way out." He offered his hand to her. "We make a surprisingly great team, remember?"

Karmi stared at her classmate's face. She saw the confidence in his eyes; he knew he was scared too, but didn't want her to see it. It was...heroic of him.

"Yeah."

Her fingers grazed his palm, his hand squeezing them gently.

"We do."

Hiro gently led her out from under the desk, and the two started to walk over to the door. "Do you know a back way out of here? Liv's out in the courtyard now."

A loud beep rang in their ears, and Karmi froze in place, a tingling sensation running down her spine. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

He turned back to her and stared at her neck. "Oh no," he whispered. His eyes were now filled with terror as she reached for something behind her with both of his hands. "Oh _no no no no no no no no_."

"What?" Karmi caught both of them and threw him backwards, collapsing onto the floor. Why in the world was he trying to hug her now? They had to get out of there. They had to-

Hiro sat up from the throw, still reaching out with a hand. "_No!"_

And that's when she felt it.

The worst pain she had felt in her entire life.

She grasped at her sweater collar, almost falling to the floor. Her hand shot out to catch the counter with her hand. She saw Hiro out of the corner of her eye, trying to comfort her. But it was so bad. So much…

She wished it would end. She wished the pain would just take her away.

"Ahhh!"

Karmi tried to call out Hiro's name, but all that came out was an anguished scream. The last thing she saw was her fingers, turning dark green and elongating to a monstrous size. The last thing that she felt was the saliva dripping down her chin, her teeth sharpening, almost cutting off her tongue.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So...I had a whole different Author's Note planned for this story.

And then I watched "City of Monsters, Part 2".

...Yeah. I will not spoil anything. And all I ask is that people don't put spoilers in the reviews if you leave one.

The one thing that I'm going to change for the upload schedule is that I will be pushing back the next chapter of **Continuity** to Saturday. I want to do the one shot for Part 2 tomorrow.

I want people to see it.

I want to do the episode justice.

Read and review, if you like. Until tomorrow.


	3. Broken In Two

_**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney Animation. Spoilers ahead._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Broken In Two**_

He had told everyone he was fine.

His friends. Professor Granville. Aunt Cass.

But he was not. He was most definitely not fine.

Hiro's mind was mush as he had walked back to his friends in the cafe. They had asked what was wrong; he had mumbled a response. Their answers were garbled, cloudy. He didn't really pay attention. He kept it together.

Professor Granville had called him to her office at the end of the day to ask if he was OK. She, like him, was upset about the situation, but kept her composure. So did he.

Aunt Cass had hugged him on the couch after he got home, saying nothing. Because there was nothing she could say to make him feel better. However, he was still able to hold it in.

But now he was in his room. Alone.

And he let it all out.

Hiro was face down in his bed, not even bothering to stop the cascade of tears pouring down his face, nor the sobs coming out of his mouth.

Karmi was gone.

She was taken away by her parents from SFIT, apparently fearing for her safety. Deep down, he knew that they were only doing what was right. He knew that if the same thing had happened to him, Aunt Cass would have locked him in his room until he was a wrinkly old man.

That didn't make his heart hurt any less.

They were just starting to actually build a friendship. Things were going to work out. He was going to go to her lab, and check on her, and just sit and talk for a bit. And maybe, just maybe...something a little more.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Blinded by his tears, he reached out of his phone on the desk. He missed, instead knocking it to the ground. He angrily grabbed it off the floor and started to dial, the process almost automatic now.

The dial tone kept ringing over and over. After about thirty seconds, he hung up and tried again.

And again. And again.

After the tenth time, it started to dawn on him the futility of the situation. Losing all control, he threw the phone as hard as he could at his bean bag chair...and broke down all over again.

It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

Through the sniffling, he was barely able to make out the sound of his phone vibrating. He practically flew off of the bed and grabbed it, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_

There she was, sitting on her bed. She had on her pajamas, one of the straps of her tank top lazily hanging off of her shoulder. She looked like someone who had accepted her fate, shoulders slouched and head hanging down.

"Karmi."

She stared at him. _"What's up, Genius Boy? You look terrible."_

Hiro smiled at the joke. "It's been a pretty rough day, all things considered."

_"Tell me about it," _she quipped quietly. _"When did you find out?"_

He walked over to his bed and sat down on the end. "This afternoon. I went to your lab and saw it was empty. And then Granville told me."

"_Yeah, she said you didn't take it very well."_ Seeing Hiro's shocked face, she softly chuckled. _"She called my parents a couple of hours ago and tried to convince them one last time for me to stay. You can probably guess how that went. She also...mentioned you."_

Wait. That was the solution. If Granville couldn't convince them, maybe he could...

"Where are you right now?" he blurted out.

"_At...my house."  
_

Hiro shot up out of the bed. "No, I got that. Where are you specifically?"

Karmi looked away. _"Hiro, I'm not telling you that. The last thing I need right now is for a boy to show up at my door. My parents will just kick you out anyway."  
_

"Then I'll come in the morning. I can talk to them. I can-"

She silently pointed her camera downward, and Hiro gasped: on the floor were two suitcases. One was familiar (the pink one that was stitched back together when he and Karmi broke it), and the other one was black, laying on its side. Her laptop bag was sitting on top of it.

"Where...where are you going?" he whispered.

Her face came back into view. _"We're going on a trip. We're going to go visit my grandparents and extended family back overseas. We'll be gone for a while. We'll use that time to...talk about things. About my future."_

Hiro's body hit the bed again, stunned silent.

"_My parents have to get a lot of things in order, like the house and their jobs, so we might still be around town for a little bit. Not too long, though. Maybe a day or two. They want to get out of here as soon as they can."_

"And what about you? What do _you_ want?"

Karmi didn't answer for a second, choosing instead to run her hand over the sheets of her bed. She closed her eyes and finally replied.

"_I want to stay at SFIT."_

She rubbed her eye, a loud sniff coming through the phone. Hiro would have given anything to be right next to her. Consoling her. But he had to settle for this.

"_I told my parents that I could change my schedule. Not do as much stuff. Take some time off of classes so I can spend more time at home. I told them that I had friends there, and people that..."_

She looked up at him, a little smile on her face. _"People that care about me."_

The smile faded away instantly. _"But they didn't listen. They think that they can just whisk me away and everything will work itself out. __That's not how things work. __You and I__ both know that."_

Hiro didn't really know what to say. Seeing her had eased a little bit of his pain, but now he was realizing that the call would have to end eventually. Time was not on his side.

"I'm so sorry, Karmi."

"_Why? You didn't do anything wrong."_

"I feel like I did. If I had gone with you when you went to the hospital, I could've talked to your parents. I could've convinced them. Convinced them to let you stay." The words were spilling out of his mouth. "You could _still _stay while they go on their trip. Here. At my house. It's not like you didn't stay here before-"

"_Hiro."_

He stopped his train of thought and saw Karmi's finger on the screen, almost like she was shushing him. After a moment, she pulled it back, shaking her head at him.

"_You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."_

Hiro's breaths were getting more and more heavy. "No. You are. Why aren't you fighting back about this?"

"_As per usual, Genius Boy, you're overreacting. I'm not-"_

"You can't do this! You can't leave us, Karmi! You can't leave m-"

"_**Hiro!**"_

Karmi's face was right up in the lens. He saw her eyes welling up with tears, the picture juttering from side to side because of her hand shaking. She set the phone down on the bed, taking a deep breath in as she tried to calm her nerves.

"_This is why I didn't pick up when you called."_

Hiro saw her clench her fist a few times, airing out her nervousness. _"I didn't pick up because I...I knew that if I saw you, and heard what I thought you were going to say, I wouldn't be able to control myself. And then after the tenth time, I just gave in. __Because I knew you wouldn't stop calling."_

"Karmi...you weren't going to say goodbye to me?"

She shook her head, her hair whipping around, and stared him in the eyes. _"I'm not saying goodbye...because I'm not going away."  
_

He tilted his head to the side. "What're you talking about?"

"_Hiro, I'm not dead. I'm not dying. I'll still be here. Just not..." _She twirled her fingers off to the side. _"__There. At SFIT. And I'm still going to talk to my parents after some time has passed. They want me to get an education, and SFIT's the best there is."  
_

"But if you don't change their mind..."

Karmi frowned at him, waiting for the next part.

"I'm...I'm never going to see you again."

He was expecting her eyes to widen. For her breath to catch in her throat. For the tears to start running down her face.

What he _wasn't_ expecting, however, was for her to start chuckling at him.

"_Oh, Hiro..."_ She leaned into the camera, a sly grin forming. _"You know that I...don't actually **live** in San Fransokyo, right?"_

Hiro's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Wait, did that mean...?

"_Obviously my parents think being close to the city is a bad idea, but if I can convince them to stay here, or even locally, things could work out. And no matter what happens, we still have our computers and phones. We can still stay in contact."  
_

"And we still have a project to work on. The Medi-Dex."

_"Yeah. __That too," _Karmi said. _"So stop being upset about it. It's not a good look for you."_

Hiro laughed as he propped up the phone on his other pillow, laying down so he could face it. To his surprise, he saw Karmi do the same thing, her right side flush up against the bed, her head on her pillow.

And for a little bit, that's all they did. Lay down and relax. Look at each other through their phones. Just enjoy each other's company. After everything that had happened between them over the past few nights, it was soothing.

But that didn't change the fact that she was leaving. Yes, she'd be around, but it wouldn't be the same. Who knows what tomorrow would bring for them?

Tomorrow…

"Hey, Karmi?"

She had almost dozed off, her hand holding her head up just barely. _"Yeah?"_

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"_Ummm..."_ Karmi looked up, thinking hard. _"I have a lot of cleaning to do around the house. I also have to pack a few more things. Why do you ask?"_

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"_What?"  
_

"T-to Pierre's." Stupid brain for pausing at the most awkward time. "We can go there and relax and have fun. Sort of a...'going-away' party. I can invite everyone. I can have Wasabi call Aspen and see if she's around. Robbie, too."

_"__Wait. Who's Robbie?"_ she said.

Hiro realized that she had never heard his name before. "Oh. Robbie is Go Go's boyfriend."

"_She has a boyfriend!?"  
_

"Yeah, I know, right? She hasn't actually said it yet, but I can totally tell."

The two shared a laugh, which died down after a moment. "So...what do you say?" Hiro asked.

"_I say..."_ Karmi leaned forward. _"I say that sounds like a good idea."_

"Good. Because we've already set it up," Hiro replied, looking through the group's recent texts. "All you need to do is be free at seven. One of us can come pick you up."

She looked shocked, but recovered rather quickly. _"Man, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"_

Hiro let the question go, and Karmi didn't follow up. They were back to silence, the comfort settling in again. Hiro watched the timer on his phone tick up second by second. He wanted the call to last forever.

But as the call time hit an hour, he knew that he had to go. Depriving Karmi of sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. However, that would require hanging up the call.

And he didn't want to.

He felt his eyes well up again. Even after Karmi's explanation, the thoughts in his head were just too much to bear.

"_What's wrong, Hiro?"_

Clearly she had noticed him, but it was difficult to get the words out. Karmi shifted in her bed, waiting patiently for him to speak. Finally, after about a minute, he calmed himself down enough to talk.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Karmi's lip quivered. Her eye started to twitch in the corner. Her mouth opened slightly. Her breath became ragged.

And the facade finally broke.

She closed her eyes, the river of tears freely flowing. She turned to hide her head in the pillow, but the damage had already been done. Hiro heard her sob into the cloth repeatedly, the pillow doing nothing to deaden the sound.

Karmi eventually pulled her head up, the fabric stained from her eyes. But she had a look of determination. Like she wanted to get something out. She turned to him, her eyes still glistening.

"_I'm gonna miss you, too."_

It was a wonder of science that his tear ducts hadn't emptied out by now, but that was an experiment he wasn't eager to try any time soon. Hiro blinked a couple times to get them to stop. "I should let you go. You probably have a lot to do in the morning, and I don't want to keep you up."

"_OK."_

Neither of them moved.

"_Hiro?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Thank you for calling me."_

Hiro nodded.

"_And thank you..."_ She took a shaky breath in. _"Thank you for everything you've done for me."_

He shifted his head again.

"_Everything will work out, Hiro. It'll just take time."_

"...The only time I want is with you."

Karmi's eyes widened, but she let out a soft whistle. _"__Wow__. That is literally the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. I'm gonna hit you tomorrow for saying that."_

Hiro laughed in response. "Looking forward to it."

She shuffled again in her bed, and Hiro thought that she was reaching for the phone. But she wasn't doing that. At least not immediately.

Her left hand came into view, Karmi putting her middle and index finger against her lips. After a second, she brought them up to the screen, pressing hard into it.

It didn't take a robotics major to figure out that they were right on his face.

"_Good night, Hiro."  
_

His own hand came down on his screen, the small amount of saliva coating the tips of his fingers.

"Good night, Karmi."

Both of them ended the call. He was now staring at a black screen, and he could see the fresh fingerprints on his cell. He slowly brought the phone up to his eyes.

"What have you done to me?"

Hiro flopped over onto his back, completely spent. It was now well past his bedtime, but he was definitely going to sleep well tonight.

Yes, his heart was still broken. But as he closed his eyes and drifted off, he put a hand over his chest.

Slowly, but surely...it was going to be put back together.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just like in this story, my heart broke during the last two minutes of the episode. I felt so bad for Karmi and what had happened to her, and I was expecting Hiro to come in and provide a shoulder to cry on.

I was not expecting what actually happened.

So I'm sad that Karmi's not there anymore. But you know what? I'm also hopeful. You want to know why?

Because characters in this show don't just go away. Remember, Granville said they took her out of SFIT. It said nothing about actually moving anywhere. So, more than likely she lives outside of San Fransokyo. Which opens up possibilities for her return.

Oh, she _will _be returning in the show. You can't just leave poor Hiro like that. I would not be shocked if Karmi comes back as soon as the end of this season, or even sooner. Her story's not done yet. Not by a long shot.

As for what this development changes about my current and future fanfics...not a damn thing. :P

The next chapter of **Overnight** has been pushed back to tomorrow. Trust me, with things the way they are now...we're gonna need it more than ever.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	4. Luck And A Lady

_**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney Animation. References to popular young adult fiction books are purely coincidental._

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Luck And A Lady**_

"You know, I'm just as glad that Mini-Max is back to normal..."

"Oh yeah, Go Go! Isn't it awesome?"

"But can you at least reel him in for a few minutes while I finish my food?"

"_I merely wish to express my full gratitude for saving me from my evil actions!"_

Mini-Max continued to stand on Go Go's head, mimicking the stance of a superhero. _"For we will always __stand in the face of villainy and treachery! For we are-"_

Go Go pressed the button on top of his head, and Mini-Max began to deactivate, keeling over into Fred's plate of nachos.

"Yeah, we need a mute button for you."

Hiro and his friends were back at the Lucky Cat Cafe, partaking in their weekend lunch. Hiro had his laptop on the table again, typing in between bites of his food. The others were alternating between eating and dealing with Mini-Max's updated shenanigans.

Until Go Go intervened.

"Go Go's right, Freddie," Honey Lemon said. "We can't have him running around all hyper like before."

"But he's all fixed now! Look!" Fred took the head of his miniature robot and started rubbing it into his nachos. "See? No leaks whatsoever!"

The Korean sighed deeply, flicking a glob of salsa off of her cheek. "Why do I continue to sit next to you?"

Wasabi dragged his chair away from Fred's splash zone as he looked at the tablet Hiro had given him. "Wow. This map is really intricate. And Megan tracked all of these spots? It would be impressive if it wasn't so...creepy."

"Yeah." Hiro spoke up for the first time. "We have to be _really_ careful from now on. That's included you too, Fred."

He looked up and immediately ducked as a stray nacho went over his head. "You're lucky I was able to scramble her data file with the security footage on it. But she's really good. And I'm not going to be able to do that every single time."

"Well, we're all for suggestions, Hiro. What do you think we can do?"

Hiro stared at his computer screen, narrowing his eyes. "I'm...not sure." He poked at his mouse pad with his finger. "Maybe we try only sending out a couple of us at once. Or we try going to different locations to change into our armor."

"Or we can just clone ourselves!"

All of their heads turned to Fred, who was polishing off his food. Upon seeing all of their stern looks, his face lit up.

"Oh yeahhh. The 'c' word. A little too early to be saying that. My bad."

Hiro glanced down at the screen again. "I mean, at the end of the day, if we have to save the city, we'll have to take that risk. But we _can't_ let Megan and her dad get any more information about us."

"Maybe it would help if we knew _why_ her dad doesn't like superheroes." Honey Lemon turned to Hiro. "Didn't he say something about that when you were on your-"

Hiro glared at her.

"When you...went to that dance with her?"

He rapidly pressed a button on his laptop. "He said something along the lines of the police not needing them if they're good enough."

Go Go leaned onto the table. "Eh. That doesn't make sense to me. Every time we've helped out the police, they've been nice to us. A couple of them have even tried to get my number. Which...ew. But besides that, why would he want to mess with a good thing?"

"Yeah, and a lot of the time, it's things that _no one_ would be able to handle except us," Wasabi chimed in. "What is he going to do? Give everyone mech suits? Drones? Lasers?"

"Laser swords!?"

"No, Fred, just lasers."

"Aww."

"I think what Hiro is trying to get at," Honey Lemon cut in, "is that we need to be a little more diligent when it comes to us going out and doing our thing. No more changing out in the open. Mix up the locations a bit. Spread ourselves out in the city more to throw her off of our scent. Isn't that right, Hiro?"

She didn't get an answer, so she turned to the youngest member of the group. "Hiro?"

"What?" He clearly hadn't been paying attention. "Oh, yeah. All of those things."

"Which is why I've prepared all of this for you!"

Fred suddenly was handing out an assortment of things to each person at the table. "I've taken the liberty of getting a bunch of good luck trinkets for you guys! Now we'll have all of the luck in the world!"

"...Where did you get this stuff from?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh, I _may_ have gone to the store and got a bunch of stuff when I thought I was cursed for all eternity," he replied, giving a jar of ladybugs to a squeeing Honey Lemon. "But I don't need them any more! You guys can use them!"

"Fred." Go Go glanced down at the horseshoe wrapped around her elbow. "Did you forget that all of that bad luck was caused by your stupid robot?"

"Hey! He is _not_ stupid! He's just hyperactive." Fred held him upside down, the mess of nachos dripping onto the plate.

"And dirty."

"And so are these." Wasabi pointed to the several pieces of bamboo. "Did you pull these out of the ground?"

"Oh yeah. Totally did. Why?"

The Applied Physics major pushed them away with a finger, wiping the dirt off with his napkin.

"If you're not going to use those, Wasabi, you might want to put them back. I may have plucked those from Aunt Cass's garden upstairs."

"And with that, I'm out of here." Go Go got up from her chair, twirling the horseshoe around a finger. "There's nothing going on, and I'm gonna go out biking for a bit."

"Oooh, that's a great plan, Go Go! Split up so that we aren't together all the time!" Fred waved his fingers dramatically in front of his face. "Throw them off the scent. I remember in this book series that I read, there were five people who got powers to morph into animals. They came together to battle the evil worm aliens, _but_ they couldn't be together all the time or else the principal of the school would get suspicious."

"So your big plan is for me to stay away from you. Good." Go Go started walking toward the door. "I'll start now."

"Wait, you haven't heard the actual plan!" He walked after her outside. "We just need an abandoned construction site, a big blue cube, and a scorpion-deer thing..."

Wasabi watched in amusement as he saw Go Go plug her ears and stalk off, Fred still yakking behind her. "I think I'm going to head out, too. Maybe go back to school and do some yoga. You want in, Honey Lemon?"

"Nah, I'm good. I have something else I need to do." She waved him goodbye as he walked off. "Thanks for the offer, though."

The Latina waited until he was out of the cafe before returning her focus back to the only other remaining person at the table. "Hiro?"

He had been so engrossed at what he was doing that he hadn't noticed everyone leave. He looked up and saw her staring at him. "Yeah?"

"You have a dream-catcher on your head."

Hiro's eyes traveled up to see the yarn creation flat on top of his hair. He grabbed it and examined it closely. "These don't work, you know. There's too many holes. You can't actually catch anything in it."

"You're ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you." Hiro returned his eyes to the screen. "I'm just waiting for an answer from-"

"Karmi?"

His gaze shot back over to her, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Honey Lemon's smile didn't move. "Hiro, you've been clicking the same icon on the taskbar for the whole time we've been here. Also, F5 only refreshes the web page, not the chat program."

Hiro slumped his shoulders. She put a hand on his arm, trying to make him feel better. "Can't you just call her?"

"I could, but it costs a lot. I don't want Aunt Cass to see a five dollar call show up on the phone bill." He tapped his cell next to the laptop. "And her family apparently has very spotty internet anyway, so web cameras are out of the question for now. Instant messaging, as slow as it's been, is fine for the time being."

Honey Lemon took a look at the clock on the far wall. "Hiro, isn't she, like, ten hours ahead of you?"

"Twelve. But we normally talk for a bit at lunch."

"Oh. That's why you've been in your lab by yourself when we were in the cafeteria. You were talking to Karmi."

"Please don't say her name."

Her smile wavered slightly. "Why am I not allowed to say her name?

"Because..." Hiro looked away, blinking his eyes. "Because it hurts too much. Because I thought that once she went away on her trip that it would make the situation manageable. But it didn't."

Honey Lemon got up from her seat and took a spot next to Hiro.

"Patrolling and having to deal with Megan and her dad have distracted me a little bit, but that's during the day. When I go to bed at night...all I think about is her getting turned into a monster. And then when I'm just about to wake up, she turns back into her normal self. Her normal-"

"Pretty self?"

Hiro didn't respond, instead sinking further into the bench. "It's stupid. I know."

"Hiro, it's not stupid at all. You miss her. We _all _miss her. I know that you two were just starting to come to an understanding with your friendship. And the situation is terrible. But it's been almost two weeks, Hiro."

"So I should just move on, then?" Hiro glared at her. "That's what you're saying?"

Honey Lemon shook her head. "Not from Karmi. From the ordeal. Does Karmi talk about what happened to her?"

"...No."

"Then why should you? And yes, I know you feel responsible, but if she's not blaming you, then why should you blame yourself?"

Hiro said nothing.

"You know what I think you need, Hiro?"

"What?"

He saw out of the corner of his eyes Honey Lemon set something down next to his hand: the dream-catcher that Fred had bestowed upon him a little earlier.

"A little bit of good luck."

She got up from her chair, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later, Hiro."

Hiro watched her walk out of the door, his cheeks still burning. He picked up the dream-catcher and turned it over in his hands.

"This is stupid. I don't need good luck." He tapped the top of his computer screen with it rather heavily. "I need a freaking miracle."

All of a sudden, a new window popped up on the screen, accompanied by the sound of static. Hiro froze, not sure what to do. Maybe it was a glitch in his laptop. He looked down to try to find his troubleshooting program.

Wait a minute. It was his chat program. What did-

"_Stupid webcam."_

Hiro's eyes widened. No. It couldn't be.

The picture slowly started to come into focus, revealing someone on the other end. She was looking at a rectangular contraption, a small wrench in her hands. Her long hair was blocking most of her face, but what he could see was concentrated on the task at hand. It being a half day ahead of him, it was nighttime, but the bulbs on her makeshift circuitry were lighting up her face, exposing the wrinkles under her eyes.

"_How does that boy do it? There's so much stuff that you have to take into account."  
_

Hiro cleared his throat, and she jumped, the wrench hurled into the air in surprise. She whirled around to look for the source of the noise before settling on her computer screen. _"Is that you, Genius Boy?"  
_

"I mean, who else would it be?"

The wrench came back into the picture, bouncing perfectly off of her head onto the ground. Wincing slightly, she rubbed the top of her head and sheepishly grinned. _"Ow."_

Not really knowing what to say, Hiro looked to her right. "You built that?"

"_Yeah."_ She followed his gaze to the contraption. _"Signal booster. __It's not a healthcare robot, but I was looking at some books my parents had here. __I didn't even know if I built it correctly. I've been at it all day."_ She rubbed the bottom of her cheek, a new grease mark accompanying the old one. _"Sorry, I probably look like a giant mess right now."_

Hiro looked at her entire face: the one short strand of hair hanging over her forehead, her longer hair covering her ear, her eyes shining with help from the lightbulbs.

"No. You look...you look great."

She tucked her hair behind her ear, a blush creeping onto her cheek. _"You're just saying that. I-what's that?"_

She pointed to his right, and Hiro noticed that the trinket was in her camera view. _"Is that a dream-catcher? You know those things don't work, right?"_

"Oh, I don't know."

He ran a finger around the circle, the hard bristles running against his skin. "It's been pretty good for me so far."

She shook her head at him, still pink on her face. _"Weirdo."_

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, not sure where to take the conversation. She pushed her contraption off to the side and leaned in while Hiro unconsciously did the same.

"_It's good to see you, Hiro."_

He put his hands out of frame. He didn't want her to see them shaking. But thankfully those were the only things that were, because his voice was calm and steady.

"It's good to see you too..."

Hiro's eyes locked into hers, and for the first time in two weeks, her name rolled off of his lips.

"Karmi."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Funny how even when the episode has nothing to do with her, I always seem to go back to those two teen geniuses. And yes, I'm aware that when Karmi comes back, it'll be as if she and Hiro had no contact at all. But it's nice to make these little stories where the two of them keep in contact with each other.

And as for Megan...I don't think she's going to end up being evil, per se. Just an unwilling accomplice in her dad's plan. We may even find that out next week with the new episodes.

And yes...Fred reads Animorphs. I'm dating myself here, but who cares? Those books were awesome.

No new story until Tuesday, when I have a chance to watch "El Fuego". I will be taking the rest of Sunday off to watch some football.

Read and review if you like. Until next time.


	5. La Leyenda

_**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 is the property of Disney Animation. Also, wrestling is fake._

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – La Leyenda**_

"This is a stupid idea."

"Well, I think it's great, Go Go!"

"Yeah, you _would_ think that building a wrestling ring in Fred's backyard is a good one."

Honey Lemon threw her arms out at the makeshift arena. "It's too late, Go Go. We already have it. And Hiro will be here any minute. He's going to love it."

"You know, for someone who didn't like wrestling until a couple of days ago, you're really into this."

The Latina tugged on one of the ropes, testing its tightness. "I've just been trying to keep Hiro busy. Ever since Karmi left, he's been down in the dumps. I want to keep his mind occupied."

Even Go Go could appreciate that. "So your big idea was to have Wasabi and Fred wrestle each other?"

"Not those two. One of them, though."

Before the Korean could ask about that, Hiro and Fred came into view. Hiro's face lit up when he saw the makeshift ring. "Oh, cool! Are we going to watch a wrestling match?"

"We are, young Hiro! Go take a seat over with those three ladies over there, and we'll get started!"

Hiro sat between Go Go and Honey Lemon, a little confused. "Wait. Three? Who else is coming?"

"You'll see in just a moment, Hiro." Honey Lemon tapped a button on her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Are you ready, Mini-Max? Fred yelled as he pointed up in the air.

"_I am ready to amplify your mellifluous voice to extraordinary levels!" _Mini-Max exclaimed as he jumped up to Fred's shoulder.

"All right then. Mic me!"

Fred grabbed the body of Mini-Max. Go Go saw a few indentions grow into its head, impersonating a microphone.

"Baymax! Cue me!"

The larger robot pressed a button on his stomach, the view screen coming up. _"You have been cued."_

He took a deep breath in, tapping the microphone. He peered down at Baymax's stomach. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Frederickson backyard! We have a sensational match for you tonight in the FWL..."

"The Frederickson Wrestling League," Honey Lemon whispered to the other two.

"And totally not that stupid league that Richardson Mole has because he doesn't even like wrestling..."

Baymax looked down at his body. _"I do not see those prepared words on my speech."_

"Hey, Knucklehead!" Go Go yelled at Fred, twirling her finger. "Get on with it!"

"I'm building suspense, Go Go! It will add to the ambiance and-"

Go Go got up from the seat and pounded her fist into her hand.

"...OK! Our first fighter tonight..."

She sat back down, a grin on her face.

"He hails all the way from the SFIT Labs, and is six-feet-four and I-don't-even-know-how-many-but-it's-more-than-me-pounds..." Fred waved off to the left, where Heathcliff was pointing a smoke machine at the corner of the wrestling ring.

"Give it up...for Mr. Wasabi!"

Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Go Go cheered as their friend slowly started to rise up from under the floor. Wasabi was wearing a ridiculously large fur coat, colored green, and had black combat boots on. His mask was green and black, covering everything except for his eyes and mouth. He took a step forward...and almost tripped over himself.

"Wasabi!" Fred climbed up to the floor to detangle him. "You have to take off the coat in order to show your macho self to everyone!"

"Do I have to?"

Fred silently yanked the coat entirely off, and Wasabi twirled on the spot before shakily coming to a stop. The gallery below saw that he was wearing his normal green yoga shirt, but it was complemented with probably the brightest, shiniest pants anyone had every seen. There was so much glitter on them that every glance at them temporarily blinded their eyes.

"Oooh! You look so good, Wasabi."

"Yeah," Go Go said. "Just like a Christmas tree."

Wasabi slumped his shoulders, now looking downtrodden. "Do I _have_ to do this? I feel like I'm chaffing everywhere. Is this going to take long?"

"Oh, come on, Wasabi! You can't disappoint your adoring fans."

Honey Lemon walked up to the edge of the ring and held up her phone, another face shown on it.

"Especially your number one fan."

Wasabi's face fell, his eyes narrowing at his friend. "You didn't."

"_She did!"_

The girl on the other end of the phone leaned into the camera, her bluish-black hair bouncing behind her. _"My my, Mr. Wasabi, don't you look fantastic?"_

Wasabi couldn't help but sigh at the girl on the screen. "Hi, Aspen."

The marine biologist put her feet on the control panel, still staring at Wasabi. _"What in the world are you doing? Honey Lemon only told me to make myself free at this time, but this...this is just too ridiculous. Are you really going to wrestle Fred?"  
_

"Not me, Aqua Girl!" Fred's face cut into the picture on her phone. "I have a special guest just for you!" He jumped into the ring, but not before Honey Lemon did as well, flipping the cell to Hiro.

"_Hey there, Hiro."_

"Hi, Aspen."

"_How are you holding up?"_

Hiro knew exactly what she was talking about. "I'm...holding. I kind of wish people would stop asking me that."

"_Well, we just care, that's all."_

He didn't have a response to that, even thought he knew it was true.

"_And besides,"_ Aspen added, narrowing her eyes, _"if worse comes to worse, I can use the sub to kidnap her wherever she ends up."_

"Please don't," Go Go chimed in. "I think she's had enough kidnapping for one lifetime."

"_Oh yeah. My bad."_

"And now, for your challenger..."

The three looked up to see that Honey Lemon now had Mini-Max in her grasp, adopting the shouting level she had when they were at the ring. "Hailing all the way from the dark depths of Purgatory, the Latin Legend himself…_La Leyenda!"_

The second participant came up in the smoke, and Go Go stared at him. He too had a mask on and very shiny pants, but his were colored white and black. And the person had also taken the extra step of having no shirt on. His midsection was so defined he could count the individual abs from even her spot on the bench.

"_...I could grate Parmesan on that man's body."_

And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"_Hiro," _Aspen said to the teen genius. _"Eat your vegetables, and that's what you could end up looking like. Karmi will have no choice but to come back when she sees you like **that**."_

He blushed at her statement. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get to that point ever."

"_Not with that attitude!"_

It was at that moment that Honey Lemon made her presence felt back at the group. "Are you guys excited? This is going to be fun!"

Go Go glared at her. "Where'd you find this guy? And how did you convince Wasabi to do this?"

Honey Lemon touched her nose and winked. "A magician never reveals their secrets, Go Go."

Their side conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Fred, who had been unceremoniously thrown down to the ground by the newcomer. Said newcomer yelled from the top rope and pointed at Wasabi. "Today is your day of reckoning, Mr. Wasabi! Time for you to face the justice of _La Leyenda!_"

"Oh yeah?" Wasabi was now getting into the bit, curling his fingers at him, as if beckoning him to come forward. "Bring it on!"

The two ran at each other and collided, grasping their hands together in a standoff. The crowd at the bench started cheering, including a very flushed Aspen from the screen of the phone.

"_Oh my!" _Aspen started waving her hand at her face in an attempt to cool herself down. _"It's a shame I'm about a thousand miles away, because if I were any closer, I'd come down there and grab me some of that!"_

"Aspen," Go Go said, smirking, "Please keep your pants on, OK?"

"_Oh Go Go, my pants have been of__f this whole time__."  
_

All three sets of eyes widened.

"_Because I'm wearing a swimsuit!" _Aspen pulled down the camera to show her green swim trunks. _"Geez! And you guys think **I'm** the dirty one!"_

* * *

It was now after the fight, which ended in the mysterious fighter's victory. Wasabi had been pinned to the ground in some sort of reverse hold, and he had immediately cried uncle, even under the continued protest of Aspen on the phone. However, the two wrestlers shook hands afterward and exchanged a one-armed hug.

"You are honorable, Mr. Wasabi! I shall treat you to the finest food in all of California when we meet again!"

See, the funny thing was that Go Go had been putting the pieces together in her head. The accent was good enough to throw her off briefly, but everything else was coming back together: his frame, his stance.

...The muscles on his arms.

But she hadn't seen everything else before. Maybe it was time to find out where that had been hiding.

Go Go walked up to the ring as the rest of the gang went over to the house. Wasabi was panting very heavily and needed some water. The mysterious wrestler was leaning against one of the corner posts, still flexing his arms.

"Man, that was fun," he mumbled to himself. "Wasabi actually has a lot of upper body strength. Was worried there for a sec-"

"Soo...Mr. Leyenda, it was?"

"Oh." The man turned to Go Go, stammering. "He-hello there, citizen! It's great to make your acquai—acque—It's good to meet you!"

"Yeah, that is a pretty hard word to pronounce. I'll give you that." Go Go smiled at him. "What brings you to San Fransokyo? Where did Honey Lemon pluck you out off?"

He put his hand on his hips, thrusting out his chest. "My identity must remain a secret, for my enemies must not now who I am!"

"...Robbie, I know it's you."

"Hmm? Who is this 'Robbie' you speak of? I've never heard of this person before!"

Go Go sighed, then climbed into the ring to stand in front of him. "Take that stupid thing off."

He sighed and grabbed the top of his head, pulling the mask off of his face. The white stripe on top of the black hair was a dead giveaway as she shook his head, trying to get the excess sweat off. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Well..." She threw him a spare towel, which he graciously accepted. "Who else is Honey Lemon going to call on such short notice who has the ability to wrestle? Plus, I kind of saw your hair through the top of the mask."

Robbie looked at it, trying to find the hole. "Huh. Fred just gave this to me and told me to put it on. I blame him." She saw her glare of disbelief and raised his voice. "Hey! I came to cheer Hiro up. You can appreciate that, right?"

"Yeah, I can. Although I do have a question."

"Hmm?"

Go Go stepped a little closer, rotating a finger at his stomach. "When did _this_ happen?"

Robbie smirked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She stared at him for a few more seconds, then turned away. "I _would_ like to know."

He saw her take off her short jacket and toss it to the opposite post. She cracked her neck and her fingers before coming back over. "Ready for an actual challenge?"

"...Go Go, are you serious? You think you can take me?"

"What's the matter?" She stepped up to him, the corner of her mouth curling up. "Scared?"

"To be honest, a little." Robbie looked down at her. "But I think I got this. Why don't we find out?"

The two got into a ready stance, Go Go balling her fists and Robbie raising his arms above his head. Almost as if on cue, they ran at each other, their hands clapping together and battling for dominance.

"OK, I'll give you this," Robbie winced. "You got some good upper body strength. If I hadn't just wrestled Wasabi, though, it would already be over by now."

"Well, I have something to tell you."

He looked down at her, pushing a little more. "What's that?"

Without any warning, Go Go launched herself up off the ground. Robbie watched in slow motion as both of her legs came down on his shoulders, her body perfectly sitting on his neck. With the widest of grins, she bent her back down to look him in the eye.

"It _is _over already."

Go Go pulled her body back and twisted it, twirling Robbie into the ground. He now found himself lying on his back, his cheeks getting sandwiched between her thighs. Go Go looked down at him again with a smile.

"So...are you ready to give up, yet?"

He blinked his eyes twice. "As much as I love this position, I think you need to watch out for yourself."

She felt a weight on her stomach and realized her mistake: she had left his legs open to movement, and he had used the opportunity to wrap his around her body. In a flash, her upper body slammed into the mat, the breath knocked out of her.

Go Go didn't have time to counter, which gave Robbie the chance to straddle her and grab her wrists, pinning them beside her head. He lowered his face to hers, their foreheads almost touching. For a few seconds, the only sound they could hear were each other's panting.

"You'd be surprised how much working on cars for eight hours a day can work out the ol' core. You should try it sometimes."

His hands moved up her arm, the fingers intertwining with hers.

"Yeah." Go Go didn't really feel like breaking out of his grip. "Maybe I should."

A loud cough rang out, and both of them turned to see their friends now back near the ring. Each one of their smiles brought a new shade of red to their faces.

"_Oh my goodness, guys."_

And the girl on the phone, who was shaking her head slowly, brought the embarrassment to a whole new level.

"_You know this isn't **that** kind of wrestling match, right?"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **In case anyone didn't know, La Leyenda didn't just come out of nowhere. When Robbie becomes Ghost Rider in the comics, the locals give him the nickname of La Leyenda de Hillrock Heights. Figured it would be a cool wrestling name for him to use.

The attempt was to bring a little bit of focus away from Hiro and his predicament with Karmi, if just for a little bit. I have a feeling that "Hardlight" is not going to give her a cameo, so we'll have to wait until a new batch for a possible appearance. So...why not bring the other people into the fold?

I do have a one-shot planned where everyone gets together to say goodbye to Karmi, which is referenced in Chapter 3, "Broken In Two". Robbie and Aspen (physically) will be in that too. Should be a fun time, but that won't come out until after **Continuity, Part 2** and **Overnight** are done.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	6. The Inside That Counts

_**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney Animation. Spoilers ahead for "The Globby Within"._

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – The Inside That Counts**_

"Baymax, see if you can take those big pipes down from that wall over there. They'll probably need to get replaced, anyway."

"_Agreed. The structural integrity will be more sound with the pipes removed."_

Hiro watched his robot fly off to the far side of the worn-down factory, getting to work on the renovation. He figured he'd continue with his removal of the scaffolding.

He shot out a mini-magnet, the electromagnetic leash coiling back to his hand. He gave a giant tug to the steel beam it was attached to. The rusted steel gave way, crashing into the ground in front of him.

Turning the abandoned candy factory that Fred's great-grandfather owned into a new headquarters seemed like one of his trademark terrible ideas, but after rescuing Globby from his evil counterpart and running away from Chief Cruz and the police, it was borderline on brilliant. It was far away from the main city, and no one would even bother checking an old beat-up building for nice, shiny armored Big Hero 6 members.

Hiro and Baymax were there continuing some of their controlled demolition. It was late at night, with only the light of the moon aiding their vision. Some moderate work wasn't going to hurt anyone; plus, it gave him a chance to think about things.

Things that he wasn't suppose to be thinking about.

Mainly a certain fellow teen genius.

He shot another magnet out and reeled in the line, another beam falling to the floor. He didn't know how long it had been since Karmi had left on her trip. Sure, he could find out by looking at his calendar, but it was better that he didn't. It would make things a whole lot harder.

Hiro had made a point to send her a message every day on his computer, even if it was something as simple as just a hello. Karmi would always reply back when she could, either with a smile or a short response back. He knew that she was visiting family, so that was probably taking a lot of her time. This was also the reason why he hadn't had another video chat with her again. That, and seeing her actual face would make his brain not work properly.

In all of his messages, he didn't dare mention anything about Sycorax. Or Liv (or better yet, who she thought was Liv). Or anything about what happened to her that night. He couldn't imagine what her brain was going through, and he didn't want to know. Trying to talk to her about any one of those things with her would probably end very badly. So he left it alone.

And while he was back to mostly sleeping through the night, every once in a while he found himself waking up in a cold sweat. He didn't think that he was calling out her name in anguish.

At least Aunt Cass or Baymax hadn't told him that.

Hiro absentmindedly tugged on his leashes. Unbeknownst to him, the scaffolding that they were attached to stretched all the way to the ceiling. Hearing the giant creaking, he threw his head upward to see the whole thing heading straight for him.

"Ahhh!" He threw up his arms to try to defend himself.

"_I have got it."_

Turns out he didn't need to.

Baymax had jet-packed over at this scream, catching the giant piece out of the air. Hiro let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Baymax."

"_You are welcome." _He gently set it down, the dust clouds curling up and dissipating. _"Hiro, are you alright?"_

Hiro simply stood still, the two coils still in his grasp.

"_Perhaps it would be better if I raised my auditory levels to their maximum level."_

"Hmm?" Hiro snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah, I'm fine." He recalled his mini-magnets and walked over to one of the stairs. "I just need a minute."

Baymax watched him sit down and take his helmet off, rubbing his eyes. _"Hiro, your shoulders are slouched, and you are not longer making eye contact. It would appear that your mind is preoccupied with other events."_

"Yeah, you could say that."

"_You are still having thoughts about Karmi?"_

Hiro growled and threw his hands over his face. "I really wish that someone would guess wrong the first time."

Baymax projected a graph out in front of him, the line on the axes steadily declining. _"In total, over the past nine months, you have mentioned Karmi's name nine-hundred and forty-seven times. In the past two weeks, __you have mentioned her...four times. This brings your average amount of mentions per day to-_

"I don't need the math, Baymax."

He walked over to the boy slowly. _"Hiro, it is OK to feel sad. __A regular display of emotions can lower stress levels and release endorphins into your system."_

"Yeah, I know."

Baymax continued to look at him, waiting for the inevitable follow-up.

"It's just..."

And there it was.

"When you went into that wormhole and lost your body, I was able to make a new one. Even better." Hiro's hand went to his knee. "When Chris crushed your skeleton in that fight, I rebuilt it again. I was…I was able to fix you."

The robot blinked.

"I can't do that with Karmi. I can't just make her a new body and put her in it. I can't...fix her."

"_Perhaps Karmi cannot be fixed because she is not broken."_

"But she is." Hiro got up from the seat and started pacing. "I can see it. What she went through with Liv and Sycorax is more than anyone can take. I...I wish I could help her more."

Baymax put his hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at him.

"_Hiro, you are helping Karmi in ways that you are unfamiliar with, but that does not make them wrong. As for my healthcare matrix, I am unable to scan Karmi to see if she suffers from any broken body parts."  
_

"She's not broken on the outside, Baymax. Just...on the inside."

Another projection went to the ground, showing Hiro a checklist. _"The five stages of grief are denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Perhaps a scan would be able to determine what stage Karmi is on. However, I am not her personal healthcare companion. Ailments of an emotional variety are not my expertise, so I am unable to calculate her approximate time to recovery. Since you are not one, perhaps you should not calculate it as well."  
_

Hiro looked up at him, tilting his head. "So, you're saying that I just need time?"

"_Yes."_

He stared at the white screen, lost in his thoughts. There was another person that came to his mind as Baymax was speaking. Someone else that he wished he could talk to.

"Baymax, do you miss Tadashi?"

The robot blinked again. _"I am a robot. I am not programmed to feel."  
_

"I know, but you must—Grrr." Hiro slapped his head in anger. "Forget it."

One last projection came down, and it showed a picture of Tadashi in his lab, staring into the lens of Baymax.

"_I do not miss Tadashi. Because Tadashi is not gone. Tadashi is here."_

Baymax's arm came down, a finger pointing at Hiro's chest.

"_Tadashi is also here."  
_

His hand also went to his own chest, blocking the light.

"_Tadashi is also...here."  
_

Hiro wiped a tear from his eye. "Thanks, Baymax. I needed that." He climbed up onto his robot's back. "Come on, let's go home. Aunt Cass is probably worried about us."

As the two flew off into the night, Hiro guided him a little higher than normal. Even though it was nighttime, and less police were out, he didn't want to take any chances with being spotted. It was nice up here, anyway; above the clouds, the sky lit up with all of the stars. It helped him relax, if only for a little bit.

Hiro's phone softly vibrated. Curious, he carefully pulled It out of his pocket. It wasn't a call; it was something else. He tapped the app to open his social media page. Honey Lemon had made it a requirement to make one after he became friends with everyone, but it was mostly filled with pictures of the Latina and her emotional selfies.

There was one new notification, but it seemed too late at night to be Aunt Cass or Honey Lemon or anyone else, for that matter.

"Huh. Wonder who it is."

Hiro hit the bell icon, and a new picture loaded up on the screen. It was a girl, sitting on what seemed like a park bench. Her brown hair was blowing lightly in the wind, a few strands of hair frozen in time. It looked like she was trying to put some of it back behind her ear from the way it was bent.

Her dress was very different from her normal one; Hiro recognized it as a traditional piece of clothing from that region, but he had no hopes of ever pronouncing it correctly. However, the embroidery on it was very intricate, and the dark purple of the fabric was a very familiar shade. She also had on a pair of white leggings, starting at her ankles and continuing up her legs before disappearing underneath her dress.

But that wasn't what he really noticed first.

Karmi wasn't directly looking at the camera, but he could still see most of her eyes. They were beautiful, as always, but there was something else there. Calm. Serenity. A...peacefulness. If that was even a word. The small smile on her face made his heart skip a beat. It was one that she only seemed to save for him. It was nice that she could share that with everyone else.

He also noticed the scar on her neck from Liv's bio-chip. It was barely there, healed after a few weeks, but still noticeable. But it didn't detract from her at all. If anything, it made her look even more attractive.

"_Hiro, your heartbeat has accelerated to almost ninety beats per minute, and you are not getting an adequate amount of oxygen."_

"I'm fine, Baymax."

He continued to look at the photo, only realizing that there was some text underneath it. He scrolled down to see the entirety of it:

"_Part of the healing process is sharing with other people who care." -Jerry Cantrell_

"Heh," Hiro chuckled to himself. "Fitting."

He hit the heart icon under the picture, the inside lighting up red. If he had been actually thinking, he would've notice that he was the first one to do so. But when did he ever think clearly when it came to her?

"Don't worry, Karmi. You'll be OK."

Hiro smiled as he put his phone away. The truth was that she could wear whatever she wanted to, and it would still look great on her.

Because it wasn't the outside that mattered to him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** These two, man. These two.

I have watched "Hardlight" as this is going up, and I will be putting up my thoughts about all of the episodes in a couple of weeks, but man, the fact that they're almost outright ignoring the first arc intentionally is making me a little uncomfortable. I'm starting to think that we're not going to be seeing Karmi in the show at all for the rest of the season. I hope I'm wrong...but I don't think I am.

The finale of **Continuity, Part 2** will be tomorrow, with Chapter 7 of **Overnight** going up on Friday. Hope to see you there.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	7. Hard Day's Night

_**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney Animation. Hope you enjoy the finale of this series! Spoilers below._

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Hard Day's Night**_

"There he is."

"_Are you certain you wish to do this, Hiro?"  
_

"No, but we have to."

Their target was right below them, putting his police car into the driveway. After turning it off, the man stepped out of the vehicle, two bags of Yaki Taco in his hands.

"Now, where did I put my phone?" He put the bags on the top of the car and ducked back into the vehicle. "Megan would never let me live it down if I lost it. I always get on her about-"

"Chief Cruz."

The man stopped, slowly raising his head to watch as the red and black armored robot hover down to the ground, the young kid hanging off of his back. Cruz's hand slowly started to travel down his side, aiming for his weapon.

"_That is not the recommended course of action."_

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boy in the purple armor held out his glove, the palm starting to glow. "You know what this can do. I can take that out of your hands before you can do anything with it."

It paused, a finger on top of the holster.

"We just want to talk. That's all."

Cruz brought his hand back up, and Hiro exhaled. "If you think you're going to sit here and convince me to change my mind, think again, Big Hero 6. You won't."

"We didn't come here to convince you of anything," Hiro retorted.

"So to threaten me?"

"_We did not."_

Chief Cruz took his hat off and set it on the hood of the car. "Then what? Seems like a waste of a trip. Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?"

"I can stay up-" Hiro interrupted himself, clearing his throat. He had to put on his superhero voice again. "That's none of your concern, Chief. Justice can be dispensed at any time!"

"...That sounds like something from a comic book."

It was (one of Fred's) but he didn't need to know that. "Look, Chief, despite what you may think, we're on the same side. We both want what's best for this city."

The chief took a couple steps forward, his eyes still on Hiro. "I find it very hard to believe that a group of vigilantes know what is best for this city and not someone who serves on the force."

One more step.

"I came back to San Fransokyo to fix what was wrong with it. Mainly...you. And I intend on doing just that."

Cruz stopped right in front of Baymax, staring him down.

"So don't sit there, son, and tell me what is my concern and what is not."

Hiro did his best to not blink under his intense glare, but the sweat coming from his forehead was making it difficult. He took a deep breath in. "Sir, with all due respect, we appreciate everything you and the police do. But we fight the same enemies. We saved you from Hardlight. We _are _on the same side."

"Are you, now? What about Globby?"

"Globby had something inside him that caused him to lash out. That's been fixed."

"How convenient. I'm suppose to take your word for it?"

"Yes," Hiro said. "He helped save this city with us last year. He deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"And why do you think the city needed saving to begin with?"

The teen genius narrowed his eyes at the man.

"The police have a file on you. On all of you." Cruz put his hands on his hips. "Every incident. Every charge. Every sighting. It's getting quite large. And once you are brought to justice, you're going to pay for every single one of them. And I doubt you get much of a salary on a vigilante budget."

Hiro still didn't respond.

"I'm not here to be your buddy. I'm not here to strike some form of partnership. I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. And that's to bring this city back to the way it was. And if I have to expose you for who you really are to do that...then so be it."

Cruz crossed his arms and bore his eyes into Hiro. "Do I make myself clear?"

He had prepared himself for this. Megan's dad not listening to reason. He wished he could say he was surprised, but that would be a lie. Oh well, that only meant that he had to go with his second dialogue.

"Crystal."

"Good." Cruz started to walk off, picking up his hat and food. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"I have something to say to you."

He turned back toward Hiro and Baymax, his attention piqued.

"In some other universe," Hiro started, "I would agree with you. But we are here to stay, sir. No matter what you do, my friends and I are going to continue to protect this city. You may catch up to us eventually, or you may find out who we are. But that's not going to make the city better. It will make it worse."

He put on his best stare at the police chief. "There are a lot of people in this city that know the good we do and appreciate it. A lot of people on your staff...and also someone under your own roof."

Chief Cruz took the slightest glance behind him at Megan's window.

"And I can tell you care about your daughter and this city. That's good. We could use someone like you on our side. And maybe when this is all over, we can even still be friends. But until then...don't expect us to go out quietly."

Hiro pressed a button on Baymax's back, extending his wings.

"And I hope that's clear to you. Have a good night, sir."

The two rocketed off into the night. Cruz had to keep his hand on his hat so that it wouldn't blow off.

And just like that, they were gone in the sky.

"Hey, Dad!"

Cruz turned to the house, where his daughter had her head out the window. "Hey there, Megan. Up for a late snack?"

"You betcha!" She looked both ways out of the window. "I thought I heard you talking to someone out here. Is everything OK?"

The chief looked up at the sky one more time, the last remnants of the smoke trail floating away. "Yes, honey. Everything's fine..."

* * *

"_I __**still**__ can't believe there are people who __don't like Big Hero 6!"_

"Karmi, keep it down. I'm suppose to be asleep."

"_I can't help it! Who was that person you were talking to?"_

Hiro put the volume down as low as he could.

"_Tell me, Genius Boy!"_

Nope. That didn't work.

With the lights off and the clock well past midnight, Hiro was, of course, doing the natural thing: talking to Karmi on his laptop webcam. Her internet still was not the best, but Hiro was able to walk her through the process of strengthening her signal booster. It had made things better, but it could only work for so long. So the two decided to use it only on occasion.

Since said internet was still on the fritz, Karmi appointed Hiro the unofficial caretaker of her fanfiction profile. He had immediately objected, but one death glare from her changed his mind. All he really had to do was chart the traffic numbers and moderate the reviews put on her stories. She could still upload (although that took much longer than before), but for some reason certain parts of the website wouldn't load on her computer. It wasn't much, and it was the least he could do.

Hey, and it also didn't require reading any of her stories more than once. Just because he had started reading them doesn't mean that he couldn't tell when it was overkill.

"So, there's this person..." Hiro tapped a few buttons on the keyboard. "He keeps leaving reviews telling you that Captain Cutie would be better off with some girl who's only been seen around the superhero team for, like, ten, minutes."

"_Ugh." _Karmi slapped her forehead. _"That guy. He was doing it when I first started. Just block him."  
_

"Done."

Successful in distracting her, Hiro looked again at the screen. Karmi was wearing a different colored dress than the one in her picture from yesterday (dark blue instead of purple), but it was just as pretty. She also seemed to have foregone putting her hair in a ponytail entirely, which was a nice change.

"_OK, so tell me who it is."_

So much for that. "It's the chief of police. He thinks they're vigilantes and wants to arrest them."

"_He **what!?**"_

Hiro had to bring his hand up to block Karmi's entire face from view. "Look, I don't know why he thinks that. Don't yell at me."

"_Sorry. I've just been on edge since I'm being locked away in my room._"

"Huh? You can't leave the house?"

"_Sort of."_ Karmi poked at her signal booster, an extra light bulb turning on. _"They think I need to relax, so they clear out of the house for a couple of hours a day so I can have everything to myself. My grandmother doesn't like it; she'd much rather stay here and feed me all day long. She thinks I need to gain weight."_

She looked up at him with a smirk. _"She wants to meet you, by the way."_

"What?" Hiro said, blushing. "How does she know about me?"

_"She saw me texting you one day and immediately assumed I was talking to a boy. And then she stole my phone during dinner one night and saw all of the messages you sent me." _Her cheeks were now going darker as well. _"She...likes your hair."_

"Oh."

"_She also thinks you need to eat more."  
_

"That makes two of us."

The laptop got thrown into the air as the light turned on. Hiro's eyes launched up to see the source of the noise: Aunt Cass leaning against the wall, her finger on the switch. He stared at her, just as the laptop landed back on his knees, now facing his aunt's direction.

"Hello there, Karmi."

The girl sheepishly waved at her. _"Hi, Ms. Cass."_

"So..." She walked over to the bed and bent her waist down to look at her. "_You're_ the reason why my nephew has been staying up late at night."

"_Guilty."_

Aunt Cass smiled at her. "I won't pry too much, but I just want to let you know that we're all thinking about you, and we hope you get better."

"_Thank you, Ms. Cass. I appreciate that."_

She stood up and looked at Hiro. "Sweetie, I hate to be _that _person, but it's a school night, and you need to get to bed. I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye, OK?"

The two of them nodded.

As Aunt Cass walked off, Hiro turned his computer to face Karmi. "Yeah, I didn't realize how late it was."

"_My family will probably be back soon, anyway," _she said, looking at the door out of frame. _"They'll be bringing back lunch."_

"Let me guess. Rice, and some sort of meat?"

_"Nope. Noodle Burger."_

Hiro raised his eyebrow at her.

"_Oh, come on. We're not savages over here. We like our junk food just as much as anyone else."_

They both shared a chuckle, which was followed by a few moments of silence. It was a comfortable one, and one that he wished he could hang on to. But his eyes were staring to get heavy fighting off the sleep. "I should go to bed."

_"Yeah, you should," _Karmi said. She must've glanced down at the clock, because she recoiled from the computer. _"__It's almost one AM where you are, Genius Boy! Are you out of your mind?"  
_

"You mean to tell me you've never stayed up late writing fanfiction?"

"_...Not on a school night."_

Hiro and Karmi looked at each other for another couple of seconds. This was the hard part for both of them. It was still something they were getting used to.

"_Say hello for everyone for me, OK?"_

Or maybe it was just him.

"I will."

She moved her finger to the close button of the chat program. _"I'll talk to you later. Good-"_

"When are you coming back?"

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Karmi slowly lowered her hand, looking up at him. She didn't speak immediately, and Hiro knew that he had gone too far.

"_I...I don't know."_

Hiro always knew that talking about the events of that night were going to be a touchy subject for her. But his brain thought, in that split second, that she might be able to. Turns out he wasn't right.

"_I know what you're thinking. You think I haven't talked to my parents at all about it. I've tried to. Multiple times. The problem is that they either refuse to talk about it or they pretend to not hear me. I love them, but they're so-"  
_

"Stubborn?" Hiro whispered.

"_Yeah."_

He put his elbows on his legs, resting his head on his hands. "Well, you _are_ their daughter."

Karmi chuckled.

"Karmi, if there's anything that I can do-"

"_There's not."  
_

The response was so sudden that it threw his mind off track. Karmi saw the hurt in his eyes and backtracked. _"I mean, what you're doing is more than I could ask from anyone. And I want you to keep doing that. But when it comes to my parents, I have to be the one to convince them. Not anyone else. And I think on some level they know that. They know at the end of the day, it's my decision. It's my choice. And they'll support whatever I want to do."  
_

Hiro had one more question to ask. One that he was even more scared to get the answer to.

"You still want to come back to SFIT, right?"

Karmi averted her gaze. Her left hand traveled to the side of her neck, grazing her surgery scar from the bio-chip. The fact that she wasn't answering him was what he was afraid of.

"...Right?"

"_Hiro, listen to me. Please."_

Karmi leaned into the camera, the light dancing off of her eyes. _"I want to come back...when I'm ready to come back. And right now, I'm not ready. I still have...I still have a lot of things I need to work out. Some scars take longer to heal than others."_

"She's in jail. She can't get you. I won't let her."

She stared into his eyes even more, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_Can you promise me that?"_

Hiro's mouth opened and closed several times, trying to find the words. Karmi wasn't having any of it, though. _"Hiro, that's very sweet of you, but you can't make that promise. And that's part of the reason why I'm not ready. I can't go back into a situation where everything is the same as before."_

"Not everything is the same, though."

Karmi raised her eyebrow at him.

"You have me now."

Now the blush was filling out her cheeks, a smile growing on her face. _"__Yeah, a scrawny fourteen-year-old. That'll show everyone."_

He was laughing now, and the tension was eased a little bit. His mouth continued opening until it went into a full-fledged yawn, and Karmi saw it immediately. _"You need to go to bed. I have to go, anyway; I can hear everyone downstairs."_

"OK."

"_Good night, Hiro."_

"Good...night? Morning? Oh wait." He mentally clicked the time zones in his head. "Afternoon? Yeah, afternoon."

Karmi smirked, her finger traveling to the close button again. _"Weirdo."_

Hiro closed his laptop and put it on his desk. He put his head on the pillow, throwing the sheet over his body. The conversation had been tense at the end, but it finished with the awkwardness that always seemed to make up their talks these days.

"She needs time, Hiro."

He felt Aunt Cass's body sit on the bed. He didn't even care that she had probably been listening to that entire exchange. "I wish I could give her what she needs."

"You are. You're giving her time. _Your _time. And that means a lot to her. But you're just one person, Hiro. You can't do everything, even though I know you want to."

Hiro shuffled his head on the pillow, not responding.

"Don't remind her of the reason why she left. Give her a reason to come back."

Her lips hit Hiro's cheek, causing them to burn.

"And don't you dare think about running away from home to go visit her. At least buy me a plane ticket too."

Hiro shared a laugh with Aunt Cass, who got up off of the bed. "Good night, Hiro. I love you."

"Love you, too."

He laid in the darkness for a moment to gather his thoughts. He hadn't actually been thinking about flying all the way there, but now that she had mentioned it…

Hiro shook his head. Yeah, that sounded like a terrible idea. Getting bombarded by her extended family and embarrassing Karmi wasn't a good plan. But at least her grandmother would feed him.

He grabbed his phone off of the desk and opened up his pictures. There it was, waiting for him: Karmi lying in her bed, staring up at him. It was the photo he took in secret during their first phone conversation after that night.

The one that she didn't know he took. And the one he had been sleeping with every night since.

"I hope you never find out I have this," he muttered, placing the cell on the bed next to him. "Or else you _will _murder me."

Hiro put his arm out, resting on the phone. It wasn't her, not by a long shot, but it would have to do.

"Good night, Karmi."

The phone dimmed after a minute, and then went to sleep entirely. And for the first night since she left…

So did he.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There is something up with Chief Cruz. There's a reason why he hates superheroes, and I'm beginning to suspect it's because he has certain ties to villains. Certain...marital ties. But that's a theory for another day.

A lot of the stories that ended up in this series ended up being part Hiro/Karmi. You may think that's because of the quality of the episodes, but that's not true. I actually enjoyed all of the episodes, including the ones in the second arc. I don't agree with the release schedule and certain other things, but again, that's something I'll touch on in the future.

**Continuity, Part 2** is not anywhere near as popular ass the first part, but I don't regret doing it at all. I would like to do a Part 3, pending when the episodes come out. We'll just have to see, though.

Thank you to everyone who read this, or left a comment/review/kudos. It feels good to know that I have support from people no matter what I write.

Speaking of which...we still have two more chapters of **Overnight** to go. The next one will be up tomorrow. Can't let the awkwardness die, now can we?

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
